Ampheon(Universe 1)
Ampheon.Courtney is the main antagonist of Pokemon World Revolution Season 5. She spent a majority of the series manipulating Pokemon into rebelling against the gods. Biography Unlike her brother, Ampheon had a normal childhood with her family and good friends. However, one night when she was 13, she was raped by a Gliscor and when she tried to fight back, he put three bullets in her leg. During her time in the hospital, she awakened her Visser abilites and nearly killed the doctors in the process before collapsing. After being released, she joined the army in order to help get back on her feet. She was one of the first Pokemon to perfect the art of Electrokinesis and was able to use it on Ground type Pokemon as well. After graduating as a Fleet Admiral, she decided to become a Humaniterian by volunteering to help out survivors of the Titans Attack as well as freeing a few hostages kidnapped by terrorists. During her time as a Humaniterian, she noticed that a bunch of the people that she saved were suffering horribly by the radiation and Ampheon begins to realize how the gods that saved them have done nothing to stop this crisis and decides to put her plan into action. A few months later, she teleported Light Angel to her Universe and wiped out her memory as a result. During this time, she has started a relationship with Tyocre, though it's not as deep as other relationships. Amazon Union Arc In the Amazon Union Arc, she has put her Death of the Gods plan into action and has been able to grab all three Elemental Orbs of Hoenn. She is also working with Light Angel to finish off Electrophos and Susan while she revives the people killed prior to this arc before initiating her final part of the plan. After the war ended and after her trial, she eventually hooked up with Tyocre and started a family with him. She also worked with the United Amazon Union to help unite the world and eventually succeeded. She then spent the next couple decades raising her twins and also assisting the Union every now and again. But she also bought an island away from Civilization so that her family could enjoy life without the conflicts. Eventually, she left the Union and spent the rest of her days on the island with her family while occasionally spending time with friends and family. Due to her interaction with the Armory, her life expectancy was tripled and she spent the next few centuries with her husband on said island and occasionally training her descendants and others how to use the Visser for good. She eventually died in 2501 alongside her husband when the two decided to leave Earth and go to a newly discovered Paradise Planet to spend the rest of their days together. Personality In her youth, Ampheon was a very kind person, always admiring her family and was very optimistic about life. This, however, changed when the Titans Attack occured, which resulted in 3/4 of the population dying and 1 million Pokemon becoming infected with radiation. After the rape, she became very anxious and worried about what would happen to her until she joined the army, where she gained a cold, serious attitude towards things. Ampheon is also a good manipulator, able to get out of a tricky situation with no difficulties. When she's around Tyocre, she feels a little bit safe and feels a sense of happiness with him, even to the point where she laughs at some of his jokes. However, she is also prone to feeling guilt and crying when she is either reminded of the rape, or when she is forced to kill a family member, such as Susan or her own father. Powers and Abilities Elemental Attacks: 'Since she has the powers of the Visser, she is also given the ability to control the elements as well as combine her Electro Ball attack with them. *'Elemental Electro Ball: 'Ampheon's Signature Move allows her to utilize her Electro Ball attack and combine it with either Wind,Water,Fire, or Earth elements to make it plow through any surface. *'Elemental Shield: 'Ampheon's basic defense. She is able to transform her entire body into water, raise the earth around her as a shield, turn her body into a furnace to melt the attacks, and transform into a Tornado to blow the attacks away. *'Sheer Cold: A new technique Ampheon has been able to master, she uses Sheer Cold as a single laser attack that cuts through flesh. *'Lightning Quake: '''Ampheon slams her fists into the ground, creating the shockwave and then she mixes in her electricity to make the shockwaves even more powerful. '''Superspeed': Ampheon's reaction to an attack takes 0.4 milliseconds and she is also able to run at Mach-3 Speed. Sensory Abilities: Ampheon's hearing is about two times stronger than an average Pokemon due to her mastering the winds. Intelligence Swordsmanship: 'Ampheon has the ability to summon a sword out of nowhere and utilize it pretty well. '''Ultimate Armory: '''Since both her and Tyocre picked up the egg, she is given access to the Ultimate Armory of Atlantis, which contains weapons for Offense and Defense. *'Trident of Atlantis: 'This Trident has enough power to generate water currents with one swipe and is able to destroy a river by destroying the molecules around it. *'Shield of Atlantis: This mighty shield has enough power to stop a massive Asteroid and send it flying as a result. Made out of a stonger material than Diamond, only the wielders of the Ultimate Armory can wield this large shield. Quotes (To Electrophos) ''"True peace can never be attained. We are all different in our true goals and enslaving them will not stop the cycle of hatred. But we can at least work to understand to each other." '' Trivia *Originally Ampheon wasn't intended to be a villain, but a background character that interacted with her friends. The idea was changed when the creator wanted to have a more personal villain instead of someone like Garchomp/Sibuna. *Her relationship with Tyocre is a different kind of relationship compared to others Wave has written since it's a non-sexual relationship. *Ampheon's Visser powers were inspired by the Nickolodeon Show: Avatar, the Last Airbender. Category:Universe 1